


Two pretty boys makes two pretty holes

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kind of underage but not really, M/M, Twink Louis, they are equally fucked up, twink niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were 17, the life of the party. </p><p>The music was loud, invading every conversation in the room. Screaming at each other to be heard, smoking things you wouldn’t be caught handling, drinking bottles with way too high alcohol procent. This was their lifestyle. They loved it. They’re rockin’ it. (They're losing it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two pretty boys makes two pretty holes

* * *

_They have nickname for each other._

__

_Some are the childish one's they calls each other (Fatface, Assbucket)_

__

_Otherwise they are know as Maryjane and Molly._

__

_(Their favorites)_

* * *

****  


They were on top of the school, getting kissed by the sun and talking about nothing special; just two seventeen years old boys doing whatever that makes them happy.

“Hey, ever heard of Nick?” Niall asked Louis.

“You mean that story about him being a model? Babe, we both know that’s bullshit.” Louis said as he blew the smoke out from his nostril.

“Fucking knew it! He’ll become a model when I get an A, which is like, totally never.” Niall ended as he took a sip from his beer.

Louis snorted at Niall’s statement, before he continued, “Like, I mean, he looks like a run-over ballsack!”

“Yeah, and you’ve seen that haven’t you?”

“You’re fucking disgusting, even bringing forth that mental image! Horrible!” Niall said dramatic before playful falling back, like he was fainting.

Louis punched the blonde playful, “Come on, you’ve seen worse. Remember that guy from last week?”

“Fuck, did you really have to remind me? His dick was like a forest with just a mushroom in it, I swear I almost started to cry at his size.”

Louis laughed with Niall, “Feel you, He was so fucking buff and shit, and like nope, smallest dick ever. Such a disappointment.”

“Yeah, but hey, at least his mouth was good -like really good. I almost cum just from him blowing me!” Niall said as he lighted up another cigarette.

“God, I thought I were alone on that point. But seriously, next time we choose a guy he needs to have a bigger dick. I don’t care how good he is with his mouth, a boy got needs!” Louis shouted angrily at the sky, like everything was its fault.

Niall giggled at his friends antic, “Calm down babe, our next guy will be better.”

Louis nodded, and they sat in silence at the school roof, with no care in the world. Only problem that they had all the problems in the world.

Details.

“Pass me the beer will you?” Louis hadn't even finished his sentence before Niall threw the alcoholic beverage at him. “Hey, bitch be more careful with my precious beer!”

Niall just rolled her eyes at his brownhaired friend, “Fuckin’ alcoholic.”

“Sch, cock-sucker can’t say shit.” Louis said back at him.

“Whore.”

“Slut.”

“Babe.”  

They smiled at eachother, before Louis went down to blow him.

 ****  


* * *

_They stares at the broken mirror in the bathroom, old cracks from seeing their own (imperfect, fat, ugly) reflection._

__

_Niall gets intoxicated and laugh, 'I've already eaten'._

_he can't feel the pain in his stomach when he's gone from the world._

__

_Louis favorite position is what’s called  'Mia', it's when you sit in front of the toilet emptying your stomach of all the feelings._

__

_Both boys are too much affected by the media than they like to admit._

__

_(But who doesn't want to be perfect)_

* * *

****  


A teacher had finally spotted the boys, and they both were sent to the principal. Again.

It was the same lecture over and over again _“You need to stop skipping glasses”, “Make your homework”,  “All your friends here in school misses you”, “We’re worried for you”, “you can’t smoke at school ground”,_ and on and on and _on_.

When the principal finally let them go, they just looked him in the eye.

And the principal recognized the look in their eyes.

They looked _dead._

 ****  


And, if you asked the boys they would tell you;

_“I feel more dead than alive.”_

****  


* * *

_Niall remember the first time he cut herself. Everyone says it's the perfect release. It was._

__

_Louis walked in on him, and he went mental._

__

_("You can't cut on your arm, someone may see. Inner tights are better, no one looks closer there when they are giving head.")_

__

_That was the time Niall knew they were soulmates._

* * *

****  


They saw a new guy today at school, as he passed by they sucked in their non existent stomach to look smaller and cuter.

He looked at them as they winked, he were trapped in their magic -like all other guys.

“Fuck, he’s hot.” Niall sang out after he was out of hearing rage.

“Yeah. Worth going to class?” Louis asked his best friend, who smiled in response.

With their joint thrown on the ground they went inside the school, to their homeroom.

“Ah, how lovely of you to attend today.” Simon, their teacher, spoke dryly, smelling the weed on them.

“Ah, how lovely of you to give us such a warm welcome, darling.” Niall said back.

“My god, the months really haven’t been good to you, Simon, you need a face-lift? I can fix one for you for half the price.” Louis spoke up.

Nick stared at his _(failure, fucked-up)_ students as they went to the back of the classroom to take their seats, “Cute.”

“Anyhow, class we’ve a new student! Please welcome Zayn.” A dark haired boy _(greek god, more like)_ came inside the classroom as the whole class started to whisper.

“Please present yourself, Zayn, you know dislikes and such things.” Simon said to the new student.

“‘m Zayn Malik.” Was everything the boy offered.

Simon sighted, another troublesome student. “You can sit with Liam. Liam, raise your hand.”

At the back of the classroom two boys were whispering to each other,

“He is totally the guy from this morning, looking damn fuckin’ fine.” Louis said.

“Now that I can see his face, do you think we’ve fucked him? I recognize his face. Or hair. Shit, I don’t know.” Niall said to his favourite brunette.

“Now that you mention it… Maybe. Fuck, I don’t remember. But if we’ve fucked him, shouldn’t he be looking this way?”

“Babe, he’s ogling us so much I think his eye’s will fall out.” Niall stated as he scrolled through twitter on his iphone.

Louis laughed, “Anyhow who cares, we can always have fun with him again!”

 ****  


* * *

_It's all a game._

__

_And they are fucking winning it._

__

_(They are losing so badly)_

* * *

****  
  


“Hey, you know who’s hot?” Louis said as they laid down on the roof of their school, their spot.

“Me, obviously.”

“You look like shit, babe, you need more concealer under your eyes, can see your hideous dark rings,” Niall scrambled with his make-up and started to fix himself before Louis continued “-Harry is hot as fuck.”

Niall didn’t even look away from his mirror as he responded, “Yeah. Do you think he have any piercing on his dick?”

“Fuck, _that_ would be so hot. I need to know.”

“Me too, God, remember that guy from like two months ago… Greg?” Louis nodded to show Niall that _yeah, I remember_ , “-Do you remember his cock?”

The tanned boy rolled his eyes, “Of course I do, you don’t just forget a fucking monster like that hiding in his pants.”

“Well, yeah, you forget that he had Prince Albert piercing.”

“No way, you’re shitting me!” Louis looked at his friend in disbelief.

“I swear, how fucking drunk were you?”

“Sober enough to make him cum with a blowjob, sweetheart.” He shot back, mockingly.

Niall rolled his eyes, then took a drag from his long cigarette.

“Oh yeah, guess who got some good shit?” Louis shaked a bottle of _Cuarenta y Tres_ in front of Niall, drawing his attention.

“Whose dick did you suck for this one?” Niall smirked, yes, this was the _good stuff._

Louis shrugged his shoulder, not really caring.

Niall didn’t really care either.

It wasn’t like they had any boyfriends or perfect picture to take care of.

And they like sex, so why not get payment for it.

But, if they hear someone calling them a whore,

they will punch him.

But, he’s probably right.

Not that Louis or Niall gave a fuck.

 ****  


* * *

_Ain't no fucker in this town who haven't heard of them. Blonde and Brown, the perfect combination._

__

_Having sex for the fuck of it; having the perfect body, make-up, with a personality that will bring you to your knees._

__

_The boys loves them._

_(Louis gives the best head, have you seen Niall’s body, double sexiness, let's get high and fuck already)_

__

_The girls hates them._

_(Skank, whore, bimbo, just bones and plastic, drugaddects, failure, bitches stole my boyfriend)_

* * *

****  


The music was loud, invading every conversation in the room. Screaming at each other to be heard, smoking things you wouldn’t be caught handling, drinking bottles with way too high alcohol procent. This was their lifestyle. They loved it. _They’re rockin’ it._

Moving their bodies in one fluent movement was second nature to the boys; you could always find the two grinding at each other or strange men. No one comment on it anymore, it wasn’t a party until Louis and Niall arrived. Those two handle the party all on their own, always arriving tipsy, dancing on tables and kissing was what made people recognize the boys.

When Louis caught a man’s eye, he made his way to him; moving his hips seductively with the music. Slowing down until he was in front of the other boy he started to dance, hips and ass that don’t lie. Louis turned around, turning his back to the dark skinned man and started to grind on him. Before him came Niall, and the two boys once again got lost in each other and the music.

With the speakers on the loudest setting, the blond and brunett moved their bodies like one. Going down in one sexy move together; lifting their asses in slow, teasing, circles all at the same time.

Somewhere they lost themselves in the music.

Between the drugs, drinks, kisses, music, two other guys were finally behind them, dancing with them.

As the party started to die out, Niall caught Louis eye and they both smiled and nodded. With one hand they took a bottle of Absolut Vodka, and in the other hand they took the hands of the guys behind them, leading them to a house right next door and into Louis bedroom.

 ****  


* * *

_He was 14 the first time someone hit him._

_(Make up is just a daily routine by now.)_

__

_He was 15 when someone raped him._

_(It just means they want my body.)_

* * *

****  


“Hey, my lighter died, give me yours.” Niall gave Louis his lighter as he looked outside the open window.

They were in Louis’s apartment, a small apartment on a little hill that his parents pays for him. If asked where his parents were, Louis would answer with a _“They have a business to run, so they are always away. Which suits me fine, how the fuck would I otherwise get away with all my shit.”_

Even with his parents gone, he was never alone, seeing how Niall basically lived with him.

At the moment they were sitting together in a small bathtub, beer cans all over the floor around them and cigarette butts overflowing in an old can.

As Louis lighted the joint, Niall took the opportunity to refill the tub with new, hot, water.

“Pass me.”

“Sorry babe but this one is mine. I rolled another one, it’s in the Marlboro pack.” He gave back Niall’s lighter, which the blonde took quickly.

They laid in the bathtub in hours; just looking outside at the city which started to light up in preparation for the night, getting drunk and high for the opportunity to feel some pleasure.

“You know, I wonder if we’d actually go to school and do shit if we saw a future which we was in.” Niall slurred, tipsy from the alcohol.

“Maybe. Don’t think we’ll ever know.”

Niall just nodded, accepting the answer. If it was one thing Niall and Louis was sure about, it was that life gets boring when you’re no longer young and beautiful. So they lived life to the fullest, seeing how no one of the boys intended to live longer than necessary.

 ****  


* * *

_They've done it all._

__

_They were 17._

__

_They beated the game._

__

_They fucking won._

_(Such a tragedy, I wish I had knew them better.)_

__

_All along,_

_They were the center of attention._

__

_(Hey babe, what do you wanna do next? LSD? Die?)_

* * *

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this in she/her Niall/Louis so holly if you see any misgendering xx


End file.
